


Moments

by DashFlintceschi



Series: Hearts Burst Into Fire [2]
Category: You Me At Six
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:32:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DashFlintceschi/pseuds/DashFlintceschi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Hearts Burst Into Fire. Four moments from Josh and Dan's life together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments

**Author's Note:**

> This came out quicker than I expected. Might do another one tomorrow, depends on whether or not I can get more ideas for it.

When Josh and Dan have their first argument, just three weeks into their relationship, it’s technically not even an argument. They’re at Josh’s house, Dan between Josh’s legs with his back against Josh’s chest as they watch The Hunger Games.

“I’m thinking about going back to work,” Dan comments, tilting his head back to look at Josh.

“No,” is all Josh says, not taking his eyes from the TV.

“I’m sorry?” Dan asks incredulously as he sits up, turning to stare at Josh, who finally looks at him.

“I don’t want you working as an electrician again. I know it’s not my decision, but after what happened last time, if you go back to that job, I’ll worry constantly, and probably never forgive you,” he explains, and Dan nods.

“Alright, I see your point. I’ll look for something else, then. Something safer,” he agrees, kissing Josh chastely then returning his gaze to the TV.

****

The first time they have sex is completely unplanned, and almost doesn’t happen. Dan’s staying the night at Josh’s, as he does more often than not. Josh is lying in bed with a book when Dan emerges from the bathroom, in just his boxers and rubbing at the small, pinprick scars at the base of his spine, from where they’d taken bone marrow a few months before.

“Is it bothering you?” Josh asks softly, marking his place in his book and sitting it on the bedside table.

“Kind of. It’s more of an agitated discomfort than actual pain,” Dan mumbles as he crawls into bed beside him. 

Before he has a chance to settle, Josh grabs him around the waist and tugs him over until he’s sitting between Josh’s legs with his back to him. Dan opens his mouth to ask Josh what he’s doing, but all that comes out is a softly moaned ‘oh’ as Josh’s nimble fingers start massaging the bottom of his back. Josh massages him to a boneless mess, and when he’s done, Dan twists around and leans on him until they’re lying down, connecting their lips hotly as he snakes his tongue into Josh’s mouth.

Things go fantastically, until Dan finishes pulling Josh’s boxers off, and Josh realises that they’re both naked, and Dan’s still between his legs. He starts panicking slightly, pushing at Dan’s shoulders slightly harshly, until he sits up. Dan sits cross legged between Josh’s legs, rubbing his sides comfortingly.

“It’s ok, baby, if I took things too far, just say the word, and we’ll stop,” he soothes, but Josh shakes his head.

“N-no, it’s just… I was married for eight years, and we were together for five years before that. It’s been a long time since I’ve been with a guy, I guess I’m just scared of how much it’s going to hurt,” he admits with a blush, and Dan can’t help the smile that creeps onto his face.

“Good thing I’m a bottom, then, eh?” He asks softly, and Josh looks up at him with relieved eyes. He grabs Dan and flips them over, all fear completely gone.

Dan does something he reckons he should probably be ashamed of, which he would be, if it hadn’t gone as well as it does. As Josh is pounding into him, his head falls to the side, and the bottle of lube catches his eye, sitting innocently on the bed where Josh left it. Josh is so wrapped up in how amazing Dan feels, he doesn’t notice as he lubes up his fingers and eases one into Josh. He somehow doesn’t notice until Dan has three fingers in him, and that’s only because the backs of his fingers brush against Josh’s prostate. He cries out, his face dropping against Dan’s neck as he slams in even harder, a low, continuous ‘hnng’ noise slipping from his throat.

As they lie tangled together afterwards, Josh laughs slightly.

“You took one hell of a risk, there,” he comments breathlessly, and Dan laughs with him.

“It worked, though. You enjoyed it didn’t you?” He asks, doubting himself only slightly.

“Of course I did, and I’m not scared anymore, so well done you, I guess,” he jokes, pressing a kiss to Dan’s forehead, grimacing slightly at the sweat congealing there.

***

The first time Dan meets Josh’s ex-wife comes a week after he moves in with Josh. They’ve been together for thirteen months, and Josh mentions her so rarely, Dan’s almost forgotten she even exists. They’ve just gone into March, and the weather is warming up slightly, so Dan, bored to tears on his day off, decides to drag all of the garden furniture out of the shed. He’s struggled half way across the garden with the massive garden swing, when he hears a delicate ‘ahem’ behind him. He stops and turns, frowning at the tall, slim brunette standing just inside the gate.

“Is Joshua here?” She asks primly, false smile firmly in place.

“He’s at work, can I help you?” He asks politely, frowning more when her false smile hardens slightly.

“I’m his wife, who the hell are you?” She demands, slightly less politely.

“No, actually, you’re his ex-wife. I’m his boyfriend, what the hell do you want?” He replies with a fake smile of his own, though his is decidedly more wolfish than hers.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I wasn’t aware Joshua had taken to preying on juveniles,” she snarks, and Dan decides he’s had enough. He stalks over to her with a glare.

“Either tell me what you want, or get the fuck off of my property,” he snarls, and she laughs lightly.

“Silly boy, stop pretending Joshua doesn’t pay for everything,” she demands, and a familiar voice from behind her makes them both jump.

“Actually, since he was made Chief Electrical Engineer at the University, we make pretty much the same amount. We split everything 50/50. He doesn’t fleece me for every penny I have, unlike some people. Now, kindly get the fuck off of _our_ property, Abigail,” Josh barks at her as he makes his way up the garden path, still in the black t-shirt and scrub bottoms he wore to work that morning.

“You’re home early,” Dan observes, gasping slightly as Josh grabs him around waist and kisses him hotly, moaning in approval as Dan introduces an obscene amount of tongue to it. When they pull away, Dan’s struggling to breathe, grinning widely, which only intensifies at the disgusted, wildly jealous look on Abigail’s face. She glares at him as she thrusts a large envelope at Josh.

“I need you to sign these, so the sale of the house can go through,” she snaps, and Josh snatches the envelope from her, reading over the papers quickly, signs them with the pen Dan hands him, then stuffs them back into the envelope and shoves it at her.

“There, now get the fuck out of our life,” he demands, and she turns on her heel and storms away.

“I’m sorry, love. I tried to be nice to her, but fucking hell, she is a total bitch,” Dan tries and fails to sound apologetic.

“Don’t be, you were more patient with her than I ever would’ve been. Thank god there was a schedule mix up and they told me to go home early, or you’d have never gotten rid of her,” Josh assures him, and Dan nods.

“Well, at least we won’t need to put up with her anymore. Now, help me with this swing, would you?” 

***

The thing that almost breaks them comes four and a half years into their relationship. It happens on Josh’s thirty-seventh birthday, he stumbles down the stairs to where Dan’s cooking breakfast. Dan gives him a kiss and a ‘Happy Birthday, babe’, then nods to the kitchen table, where a mug of tea and a flat, square box are waiting for him.

He sits, takes a swig from the mug, then turns to the box with a grin. Dan’s always been surprisingly fantastic at picking gifts for Josh, so he knows it’s going to be good. His smile quickly turns to a confused frown as he looks down at the beanie Dan sewed for him shortly after they met. He lifts it out of the box, and that’s when he notices it. The silver ring attached to the beanie by a safety pin. He stares at it dumbfounded for a few seconds, then turns to Dan, who’s plating up the breakfast, nervously looking over his shoulder at Josh every few seconds.

“No,” is all he says, and Dan’s face drops. He comes over to the table and hands Josh his plate silently, sitting down across from him with his own. He keeps his head down to hide the tears in his eyes, eating automatically and struggling to force the food past the lump in his throat.

He jumps slightly when Josh’s fingers brush his hand.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have been so blunt. I just… In my experience, marriage ruins everything. You are the single best thing that’s ever happened to me, and I’m scared that if we get married, it’ll just ruin things and I’ll lose you. Did you get one for yourself?” Josh asks gently, and Dan nods, pulling it from his pocket and handing it to Josh. Josh surprises him by gripping his left hand and sliding it onto his ring finger. “I have a proposal of my own. I propose that we wear these, so everyone knows we belong to each other, but we keep things exactly the way they are, perfect,” Dan nods in agreement, wiping his face clean of tears and taking the other ring from Josh and sliding it onto Josh’s finger for him.

“There, perfect,” Josh murmurs, and all Dan can do is nod.


End file.
